Sweet Meeting
by Here's The Plan
Summary: AU. Hiccup can't seem to talk to the Overland boy. Will the need for a cup of sugar and a box of hair dye help? Probably not, but you never know... HiJack! That's slash, people!


**Another of tehuti's prompts, but I didn't want to put this with the others because it may be expanded...**

**HiJack, slash, you've been warned.**

* * *

_ He really just had to borrow some sugar._

* * *

Hiccup wasn't the bravest boy in town. Nor the strongest. Perhaps the smartest, though. He could easily whip up clothing designs, inventions, even some food recipes that weren't too bad.

But, you might ask, if he could do all that, why was he unable to go to his neighbor's house and have a normal conversation with the Overland boy?

He didn't really know. He thought of it many times; what he would say, how he would act, what Jack would think of him...

But then, once he got to the door, the ideas were gone and he was face to face with the most stunning boy he had ever seen.

Words failed him.

One day, though, he was at home preparing a recipe when he realized he was out of sugar.

_What? _He thought, _I know I just bought some! Did I really use it... _He remembered the night before, one of his experiments had gone wrong... so _that's _where it went. He had spent a good part of the morning cleaning up that mess... His cat Toothless hadn't helped, either, trailing sugar around the house and snacking on the leftovers. Cats.

He looked at the clock. It was already ten in the evening, no way could he make it to the store because it closed soon, so he stared at the started recipe and skulked before hobbling over to the table. He glanced out his window just then and noticed his neighbor's light was on. Jack was probably still awake.

He went back to the kitchen and scrambled around for a measuring cup. _This sounds like a bad romance movie!_ He groaned when he thought about it. The shy neighbor asking the model boy next door... Well, he wasn't really a model, but he could be. Especially with those eyes-

_Snap out of it!_ He shook his head, almost laughing at his own 'fan-girl-ness' as his friend Astrid would call it.

He threw on a jacket and headed outside, holding the cup nervously in both hands he made his way slowly over the icy ground. He noticed most of Jack's lights were on, something he would scold anyone else over, and that there was music coming from inside.

_I hope I'm not interrupting anything. _Hiccup sighed mentally. That would be just his luck. _Alright. Knock on the door quickly before you loose your nerve... _

**Knock knock knock.**

_Well, nobody's home-!_ He had spun around so quick that when someone opened the door he didn't have time to appropriately correct himself and ended up spinning around almost twice before two strong arms wrapped around him and steadied him.

"Whoa there, Hic! Excited to see me?" The Overland boy teased, but before Hiccup could answer-Or wonder about the fact Jack had nick named him-Jack added "Anyway! Good thing you're here!" He grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him inside. "I'm in the middle of something and kind of need your help."

Jack tossed a small smile over at Hiccup as he led the boy, and Hiccup felt his throat go dry. Yet again his mouth failed him.

Hiccup managed to get a look of Jack's house. It was nice, incredibly clean, and bright. A glance at the walls showed that no frames were tilted, no clothes lay in the laundry room, and the living room had shelves upon shelves of neatly arranged DVDs. Hiccup guessed they were in alphabetical or a similar order.

"H-hard to believe you're so organized." Hiccup stuttered as Jack led him up the stairs. Jack tightened his grip on Hic's shoulder's for a fraction of a second before laughing.

"Habit. My dad used to be really strict. So, anyways," He was quick to change the subject, "I have a favor to ask."

"Bit late to ask." Hiccup managed to get out, only for the purpose of making Jack laugh (which he did.).

"Right, sorry." The grin Jack flashed said anything but sorry and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

They finally arrived at-wait, where were they?

"So anyway, I wanna dye my hair but I don't really know how so I was just gonna wing it but then you came by all of a sudden so I thought 'Hey, Hic can help!' so I brought you here so can you help please?"

Jack took a deep breath as he finished and looked to Hic hopefully, his eyes shinning in a puppy-dog like fashion. Hiccup laughed, shaking his head. That's what Jack needed help with? Hair dye?

"What color are you dying it?"

"Blonde."

"I see. Well, let's try it out, then... But I've never done this before. Astrid would probably know more than me."

"Who's Astrid? That blonde girl?"

Hiccup nodded. He forgot he and Jack didn't hang out for a moment. It just seemed like they had been friends for a long time...

"Well, let's try it! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"This." Hiccup deadpanned. "This could go wrong.

They each stood in front of the giant mirror of Jack's bathroom. Hiccup stone-faced and Jack with his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"My hair... It's..." Hiccup cringed. He really hoped he hadn't upset Jack... "It's AWESOME!" Hiccup mentally sighed in relief. He had to admit, this mistake wasn't actually that bad. He could only guess that they had left the dye in, because instead of blonde Jack's hair was snow white.

"This is great! I could be, like, a super hero!" Hiccup gave him a look that must have questioned his sanity because Jack added, "You know, like now I have snow powers or something! I could be, like... Jack Frost!"

The white haired boy whooped and threw a fist in the air before turning and grabbing Hiccup by the arms and leading him around the room, almost carrying him because of the prosthetic.

"Thanks Hic! You're a real pal!"

They talked for hours after that. Midnight became three a.m., which was soon seven o'clock. Neither remembered falling asleep but they woke up awkwardly on Jack's couch. They said quick good bye's and soon Hiccup was out the door.

"Hey Hic!" The brunette turned back towards Jack. "I had a great time!" He blushed, wondering what the neighbors would think, and words failed him again. But, swallowing his fear, he said, "Me too!"

It was only when he got home that he realized he was still out of sugar.

_Well, _Hiccup thought, _At least I'll get to see Jack again soon..._

Because he _really _just needed a cup of sugar.

* * *

**This took three weeks to write.**

_**Three weeks.**_** Sorry if I have grammatical errors, but I need to get this out of DocX**


End file.
